Guarde
is a kaiju who was the pet of Evil Tiga. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Cytec building underground shrine History Ultraman Tiga Long ago, Guarde was the companion of an Ultra who would later become known as Evil Tiga. Much like the rest of the Giants of Light, would find himself solidified in stone with his friend for centuries. In the present day when Keigo Masaki merged himself with Guarde's ally's statue, transforming him into Evil Tiga, Guarde had found himself a host in the form of a nearby dog, who was injured during the scuffle between Daigo and Masaki. Taking the dog's body as a host, Guarde came to life and returned to the surface to confront his tainted companion. Guarde pleaded for his friend and master to stop his destruction, and was visibly reduced to tears, but Masaki's control over Evil Tiga was too much and the Evil Ultra viciously attacked his enemy. Guarde continued to try and gain some control of his old ally while trying to fend off his attacks, but it was all in vain. Eventually, Ultraman Tiga would also return to the surface after having been weakened by Evil Tiga as well, but he was too late in saving Gardi as Evil Tiga blasted his former companion, killing Guarde in cold blood. After a brutal battle between the Tigas, with Ultraman Tiga emerging victorious, the kindly Ultra took Gardi's body into space to honor the last of his kind. Later Guarde's injured host runs past Daigo and the GUTS team, indicating that it might have not been killed. Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka *Guarde's grunts and whining are actually modified dog cries and growls. *Guarde's appearance in the series differs from how he looks in Bandai's toy of the character. The toy itself has an elongated face and the body possesses pink paint sprayed where as Guarde was mostly a grayish monster. The reason for the change in design was stated that Bandai never received a finished design of Guarde. Bandai and the director of the Tiga TV series never consulted with how the figure should look and thus concept art was used to represent how Guarde was to look before his design was confirmed during production of the series. *Guarde is the only monster besides Dorobon to possess a Color Timer, or at least what appears to be one. **However, Guarde is the first Kaiju that has a natural Color Timer while Dorobon was just stealing Ultraman Jack's Color Timer. *Guarde share a number of similarities to the Giants of Light, as both posses Color Timers, both turn into statues when out of energy and both can be revived by having the beings that become their hosts turn into Light. *Guarde's Color Timer's sound is a modified and high-pitch version of Ultraman Tiga's. *After Rabbidog and Ron, Guarde is the third kaiju that serves as an Ultra's pet. **Coincidentally, both Guarde and Ron were shown in the form of dogs after being defeated; Guarde has one as his host, while Ron was given a canine disguise by Leo. *Despite his Color Timer having stopped, after Tiga took his body into space, when Daigo was back with the rest of GUTS the dog that was Guarde's host can be seen during the credits meaning both may still be alive. Powers and Weapons *Durability: Guarde's only demonstrated ability is a resistance to injury akin to most monsters. *Fangs: Guarde used his fang to bite Evil Tiga, it is unknown if that actually hurt the mad Ultra, or if it was merely an annoyance. Weakness Due to Earth's atmosphere, Guarde can only be active for three minutes, as indicated by his . Once three minutes pass, Guarde will become weakened and vulnerable. Guarde Fangs.jpg|Fangs Merchandise Gardi toy.png Gallery Gardi statue.png|Guarde's statue Gardi.jpg Gardi.png Gardi tries to stop_Evil Tiga.jpg|Guarde tries to stop Evil Tiga by biting down on his left arm Tiga gardi evil.jpg|Production shot of both Tigas and Guarde Gardi_pic.png gardy.gif Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Canine Kaiju